Paradoxe
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Esos dos orbes rubíes la aturdían. No podía moverse más que unos cuantos centímetros, no podía advertirles. No sabía dónde estaban, no podía ver. Tenía las manos atadas, no podía hacer más que llorar y gritar.
1. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, excepto la imaginación caca, y Darien. Ok, no, Darien no es mío, pero así lo quisiera. Déjenme soñar. (?)

**Nota: **Es Post-Stars. Listo, murió mi nota. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultar -valga la redundancia, lol-. En un comentario, en un PM, lo que sea. Sugerencias, críticas constructivas también son aceptadas. Siempre con respeto, claro.

Este es el primer capítulo de lo que supongo será un long-fic. La cantidad de capítulos y la frecuencia de actualización dependerán de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste. :)

Lo que estás en itálicas es el sueño, lo demás es lo que ocurre en el presente. Los capítulos serán cortos, o medianamente largos.

**J.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paradoxe<strong>

**Capítulo I: Pesadillas.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, intentando borrar de su agotada mente todo pensamiento. No obstante, la tarea que se había encomendado segundos atrás se tornaba dificultosa, pues las imágenes seguían pasándose en un torbellino de secuencias borrosas, desordenadas y confusas. Si había algo de lo que estaba completa e irrevocablemente segura era de que no entendía nada de aquello.

"Para variar", hubiese dicho Rei –dado el caso de que se lo contara a sus amigas–, a quien poco le extrañaría el hecho de que la reencarnación de la gran princesa Serenity, heredera del Imperio Lunar, no comprendiera algo. Amy, por su parte, habría salido a hablar sobre las probabilidades remotas de que un sueño tan inquietante como el que acababa de tener fuera una predicción y se volviera realidad o, yendo menos lejos, tuviera algún significado que los pusiera en alerta inmediata. Lita y Mina serían otra historia, le hubiesen dicho que no había de qué preocuparse, aunque en secreto, se pondrían a ponderar y discutir si de verdad sería de aquella forma. Volviendo a Rei, a pesar de las bromas y pseudo reproches, ésta se aseguraría de consultar con el fuego sagrado. Y Darien...Darien se limitaría a abrazarla y calmarle los nervios, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien al final pero que nunca estaba de más tener cuidado.

Supo en cuanto la alarma sonó por quinta vez que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que hubiese comenzado a analizar la situación. Quizás sobreanalizando, puesto que era imposible sacar conclusiones de un solo sueño, demasiado apresurado, demasiado súbito. Seguramente, y eso lo podía apostar, entregando sus viejas colecciones de manga y los dulces que continuaban siendo su perdición, estaba dejándose llevar por la paranoia, una paranoia que no tendría final hasta que llegara el momento en que Tokio de Cristal se alzara de entre los vestigios de una antigua civilización para hacer resplandecer a la galaxia entera. Los años le habían enseñado que lo más sabio –lo más sensato– era siempre sospechar del más mínimo de los detalles, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, bien sabiendo que tal vez tanta preocupación resultaría en vano.

Hizo a un lado el pensamiento al escuchar la voz de Sammy discutiendo con su madre acerca de quién despertaría a la rubia. Tenía más que claro que el pequeño demonio aparecería sorpresivamente dentro de su habitación, con la intención de jugarle una broma no del todo graciosa para ella. Sí, ese pequeño demonio que no era tan pequeño disfrutaba aún de practicar sus chascos – o de molestarla de cualquier otra manera– con ella como víctima, Serena Tsukino. No interesaba en absoluto que ella tuviera veintidós años, que él se acercara cada vez más a la mayoría de edad o que su hermana visitara el lugar esporádicamente y se quedara a dormir sólo cuando Darien viajara por sus conferencias. Se levantó de la cama, refregándose los ojos para quitarse el cansancio, y escaneó el dormitorio en busca de Luna. La gata estaba ausente; con seguridad, se hallaba dando un paseo matutino con Artemis o de visita en la casa de alguna de las chicas, o aprovechando que ese día Serena no tenía clases en la Universidad y el felino no tenía por obligación despertarle de unos cuantos arañazos en la cara mientras Darien se preparaba para ir al hospital y le pegaba un grito inefectivo, como cada mañana en el departamento. Así es, la princesa ya no vivía en casa de sus padres, no lo hacía desde que por última vez hubiera asistido al instituto, cuatro años atrás. Ahora, se encontraba en la casa de su prometido, su querido príncipe Endymion.

Se movió por inercia hacia el guardarropas, en busca de la vestimenta que iría a lucir ese día, mas luego recordó que lo que quería se hallaba dentro de una diminuta mochila que había traído consigo el día anterior, cuando había despedido a Darien en la terminal de autobuses de la cual partiría hacia una conferencia de corta duración. Cambiando de dirección, recogió el bolso -que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de noche-, y comenzó a revolver sus contenidos, sin percibir que lentamente se iba perdiendo en los recuerdos de su sueño.

_—¿Dónde está la mocosa? Sé que la estás escondiendo, Serenity—gritó frenéticamente la sailor scout de la cual desconocía la muchacha el nombre. Parecía desesperada por conseguir a aquella persona de la que hablaba._

_—¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Jamás te la entregaré! —Podía sentir la gran ola de rabia que se desataba en su interior. No podía permitir que se la llevaran, no cuando la niña mencionada había pasado por tanto sufrimiento en su vida—. ¡Olvídate de ella!_

_—¿Estás segura de que podrás protegerla siempre? No creo que alguien tan débil e inútil como tú sea capaz. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte fuera de peligro. ¡Mírate ahora! —volvió a decir en voz alta y desafiante, con un tinte de malicia dejándose notar en cada palabra pronunciada—. ¡Dime! ¿Estás tan segura?_

_Una bruma profunda y casi impenetrable se expandió en el lugar mientras el pánico se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago. No podía moverse más que unos cuantos centímetros, no podía advertirles. No sabía dónde estaban, no podía ver. Tenía las manos atadas, no podía hacer más que llorar y gritar por ellos y su seguridad._

_—¡Serena! —Oyó la voz perteneciente a su futura hija llamar, seguido de un alarido de dolor._

_"No"._

_—¡No!¡Déjalos en paz!¡Suéltala! —suplicó al percibir que la voz había sido callada._

_—¿Mamá? —Se escuchó la pregunta interrumpir el silencio espectral en el que se había sumido el campo de batalla. Locura se apoderó de su organismo. Estaba aprisionada dentro de un campo de energía invisible, demasiado debilitada como para salir de allí a su rescate. Las demás senshi a su alrededor –suponía que por ahí se encontraban-, estaban mortalmente heridas y Endymion...no lo sabía._

_—¡Mamá!—Volvieron a gritar nuevamente._

_—¡No! No, no, no, no. ¡No la escuchen!—Las lágrimas caían como si de una cascada se tratara—¡Endymion!¡¿Dónde estás? Darien tienes que... —Sollozó aún más._

_Una risa diabólica la hizo estremecerse. Gritos ahogados y pedidos de libertad se mezclaron en el aire._

_—No—Lloriqueó la futura reina, al tiempo que la carcajada se hacía más estridente._

_—¿Acaso buscas al hombre muerto sobre el que estoy parada, mi querida Serenity?—inquirió contenta aquella scout mientras la niebla desaparecía como por arte de magia, viendo cómo la aludida soltaba un mar de lágrimas._

__—_ No...no puede ser...¡No otra vez!_—Sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por las noticias recibidas. ¿En qué momento lo había matado?¿Cómo lo había hecho? Y lo más importante seguramente, ¿por qué ella no lo había sentido?__

_ _—_ Sí puede ser, y, ¿sabes qué?_—_ Una sonrisa estiró ambos extremos de sus labios_—_ , lo es. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que te interesará saber es que hoy me encuentro bondadosa_—_ expuso, pateando el cuerpo de Darien sin remordimientos, y contradiciendo lo anteriormente mencionado_—_ . Te dejaré elegir antes de darte el regalo de la muerte._

_Los ojos de las dos personas que, tomadas del cuello estaban, se abrieron de par en par._—_ ¿A quién dejarás con vida?_

Una mano la sacudió ligeramente, sacándola de su trance.

— Serena— llamó— , ¿Serena?

— ¿Ah?— Meneó la cabeza con rapidez. Aún no despertaba completamente del sueño, todavía podía ver el dolor en aquellos pares de orbes, la soledad, la desesperanza...

— ¿Estás llorando?— preguntó Ikuko con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te sucede algo?

—No—Se frotó la frente y las mejillas, secando inconscientemente las tres lágrimas derramadas— . No, no. Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?— indagó nuevamente para luego emitir un extraño sonido con la lengua . Es por Darien, ¿no es así?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí— Suspiró, cansada— . Lo extraño mucho, pero hoy volverá así que, ¿arriba esos ánimos, Serena Tsukino!— Alzó un puño en el aire y rió nerviosa.

— ¿Vienes a desayunar, hija?— dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

— En unos segundos. Ve primero tú, quiero vestirme antes de bajar— Sonrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la cual era suficiente para que su madre no sospechara cuál era la verdadera razón detrás de su estado.

— Como digas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y de su corazón desbocado, al borde de la taquicardia fueron los últimos que escuchó antes de comenzar a alistarse mecánicamente. Hiciera lo que hiciera, evitaría vestirse de color rojo: aquellas dos orbes de tonalidad tan intensa como el rubí ya la aturdían demasiado como para llevar un recordatorio de ellos presente consigo misma.


	2. Serenity

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, excepto la imaginación caca, y Darien. Ok, no, Darien no es mío, pero así lo quisiera. Déjenme soñar. (?)

**Nota: **Es Post-Stars. Listo, murió mi nota. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultar -valga la redundancia, lol-. En un comentario, en un PM, lo que sea. Sugerencias, críticas constructivas también son aceptadas. Siempre con respeto, claro.

Repito (?): La cantidad de capítulos y la frecuencia de actualización dependerán de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste. :)

Lo que estás en itálicas es el sueño, lo demás es lo que ocurre en el presente. Muerte a Julieta por haber tardado y traer esta porquería. (?)

**J.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paradoxe<strong>

**Capítulo II: Serenity.**

**.**

**.**

Soltó el libro que estaba leyendo. No podía concentrarse en absoluto, no con la preocupación evidente en cada facción y acitud de su novia, preocupación cuyos orígenes o causas se mantenían en la oscuridad de su ignorancia.

El ruido de la tapa golpeándose contra la pequeña mesa de noche la sobresaltó, despertándola de su ensoñación.

—¿Sucede algo, Darien?—Alzó una ceja al preguntar, al tiempo que el receptor de tal mensaje alzaba las dos.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo.

El entrecejo de la rubia se arrugó debido a la confusión.—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te ocurre algo, ¡y no digas que estoy equivocado!—agregó antes de que ella abriera la boca para contestar—, porque sé que no lo estoy.

—No sé de qué hablas, Darien.—Rió con nerviosismo presente en cada palabra Serena.

—Vamos, dímelo, por favor. ¿O es que ya no confías en mí?

—Claro que sí confío.—Suspiró y volvió a tomar aire, buscando apaciguar su alma desvelada.

—Entonces, ¿qué te sucede? Hace días luces molesta por algo.

—No estoy molesta, es sólo que...

—¿Sí?

—No, te va a sonar estúpido que esté pensándolo.

—Vamos, Serena.

Inhaló brevemente y contuvo el aire dentro de su boca. Finalmente soltó:—Es un sueño que he tenido. Sé que puede sonar tonto o que no deberia hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que vi.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estaban todos muertos. Había una senshi, en mi sueño, que decía que todos lo estaban—pausó, fijando su vista en un punto lejano de la habitación. No podía mirarlo, pues recordaría las espantosas imágenes: él ensangrentado en el suelo, la sailor scout con el halo de energía negra a su alrededor, y esos dos pares de ojos resignándose a una muerte temprana e imprevista en su línea de tiempo.

—¿La reconociste?—Tomó la mano de su novia para llamar su atención. Estaba absorta en su propio mundo de sueños.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza; tuvo que decir que no aunque le pareciera familiar pues no podía determinar exactamente de dónde o cómo y cuándo la había conocido.—No lo creo, no del todo, es decir. Había una bruma nublando mi visión al principio y las lágrimas no me ayudaban para nada. No pude...

—No te preocupes, Serena.—La tranquilizó—. Estoy seguro de que no es nada—pausó—, pero tomaremos más precauciones, si tanto te preocupa. Le diremos a Amy que investigue si existe alguna fuente de energía maligna.

La princesa evitó mencionar a las dos personas cautivas. Sabía que una de ella era su futura hija, Serenity, mejor conocida como "Rini", pero no podía aún, entre sus borrosos recuerdos, distinguir a la otra prisionera. Su voz sonaba como ninguna otra que hubiese escuchado más, extrañamente, parecía conocido. Contradictorio, si, pero así lo sentía ella.

—Serena—le llamó Darien—¿Serena?—Pero ella no logró escucharle, perdida en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad ya estaba.

_—Mamá—llamó una voz infantil, la desesperación colgaba de cada sonido emitido, contagiándosela irremediablemente—Mamá, no lo hagas. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, tu hija, Serenity._

_—Tú no eres mi hija, eres una bastarda que no debería haber nacido, una impostora que ocupa su lugar y que merece desaparecer._

_—No, mami...por favor...—La voz se apagaba lentamente mientras que, en los labios de la Serena que presenciaba la escena con ojos ciegos y sólo sus oídos despiertos, moría un grito antes de nacer._

_—Por...favor...—Llegó la súplica ahogada. No entendía qué sucedía, no comprendía en absoluto de qué se trataba todo aquello. No podía ver, sólo escuchar, y ello la ponía al borde de la locura. Quería ayudar, mas no era capaz de hacerlo si no sabía dónde y hacia quién ir, a quién salvar y a quién no._

_—¿Serenity, dices?—inquirió la voz de la persona mayor, una mujer.—Serenity está muerta, y tú eres la culpable, niña—acusó—. Por ello debo matarte._

_—No, por favor—lloró la pequeña, desgarrándole el corazón a Serena, la testigo muda y ciega._

_La rubia intentó moverse pero sus pies permanecieron pegados al suelo, como en su anterior sueño. Impotencia la abrumó, nada podía hacer. Oiría a la niña morir, una niña que, curiosamente, compartía su nombre._

_—No, mami. Yo te amo, y cuando papi estaba vivo, él dijo que tú también me amabas—sollozó descontroladamente. El temor era notable en el timbre de su voz._

_—Pues tu papá te mintió, mocosa. Te odio._

_Y con ello, se oyó un grito desgarrador y el resto...el resto fue silencio._

No podía respirar. Sentía una opresión horrenda en el pecho, y el estómago le dolía como si le hubiesen dado una serie inacabable de patadas.

—¡Serena! ¿Qué te sucede?—indagó preocupado Darien, sentándose repentinamente en la cama y abandonando su placentero sueño al escucharle luchar contra las sábanas.

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Ella no podía encontrar la manera de aplacar el dolor y comenzar a respirar adecuadamente. Sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza, se abrieron con violencia animal.u su boca hizo lo mismo, sólo para jadear.

El príncipe de la Tierra la envolvió en un abrazo, brindándole calor y algo de la calma que tanta falta le hacía.

—¿Fue eso una pesadilla?

—Sí. No, no lo sé.—Suspiró, temblando levemente—. Fue un sueño terrible, Darien.

Las lágrimas fluyeron, cayendo por sus arreboladas mejillas, furiosas.

—¿Quieres contarme?—dijo el azabache sin presionarla.

—Una niña...Serenity era su nombre, estaba llorando al principio, hablándole a una persona, pidiéndole que la recordara. La mujer, creo que era su madre, la acusaba de ser una farsante, de ser la culpable de la muerte de su hija y..y quería matarla. La niña suplicaba pero la mujer no la escuchaba, quería asesinarla de todas formas y yo...yo no podía moverme, no podía ni ver ni hablar, sólo escuchar a ambas gritar—pausó su relato—. Fue horrible, Darien.—Se secó las lágrimas con la piel desnuda de sus puños y se abrazó aún más a su novio,

—Sólo fue un sueño, Sere. No sucedió en realidad.

—¿Por qué estoy teniendo estas pesadillas, Darien?¿Por qué?—lloriquéo.

—No lo sé, amor. No lo sé—replicó sinceramente.

**.**

**.**

La mañana la tomó por sorpresa y un dolor de cabeza de intensidad espeluznante. No había dormido un solo y maldito segundo desde que hubiese despertado sobresaltada, asustada y llorando por aquella estúpida pesadilla. "¿Pesadilla?", se preguntó y al instante rió amargamente, había sido demasiado real como para ser frío y desolado, el hombre había partido dos horas antes, rumbo al hospital; su única compañía era la gata, que había arribado apenas el sol había comenzado a mostrarse.

—¿Todavía estás despierta?

—Parece como si jamás hubiese dormido.

—Debes dejar de pensar en ello, Serena—. El felino estaba igual de preocupado que su princesa, pero prefería calmarla en lugar de presionarla a contar por milésima vez cada detalle. Suficiente angustia sufría ya.

—No puedo, Luna. ¿Y si esa niña existe de verdad?¿Y si las dos personas de mi anterior sueño necesitan ayuda? Me niego a creer que son sólo pesadillas. Los iento aquí.—Señaló su pecho con el dedo índice.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del gato.—Le he pedido a Amy que investigue en cuanto me contaste sobre tu primer sueño, peor me ha dicho que no existe ningún rastro de energía maligna o de algún tipo de anomalía.

—Eso debería dejarme más tranquila, supongo,—Pero sabía que no lo hacía.

—Serena...

El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Luna. Debo atender.—Se incorporó y caminó hasta la sala en donde se hallaba el aparato ruidoso, y lo levantó.

—¿Hola?

—¡Serena! Pensé que ya habías ido a la Universidad—replicó la mujer: era su madre—. Te has despertado tarde como de costumbre y no has ido, ¿cierto? No tienes más remedio, muchacha. Esperaba que me atendiera Darien pero es lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?—fue al grano. Estaba nerviosa aún por causa del insomnio y de los sueños, y esa combinación la hacía ponerse de mal humor, a la defensiva.

—Pero, ¡qué atrevida, niña! Así no fue te críe, Serena Tsukino—reprochó Ikuko.

—Lo siento, mamá.—Suspiró—. Estoy algo...alterada.

—¿Te has peleado con Darien acaso?

—No, no—respondió rápidamente—. Es sólo que estoy agobiada por el examen de hoy. He estudiado mucho pero sé que será difícil. Es hoy en la tarde.

—Ah.—Entendió la madre de la chica.

—¿Existe alguna razón en especial por la cual hayas llamado?¿Están todos bien?

—Oh, sí. Todos estamos bien. Te llamé porque hay una sorpresa aquí en casa para ti y quería saber si podrías venir a recogerla.—Guiñó el ojo en dirección a su esposo, quien tenía la sorpresa cargada sobre sus hombros, esperando la respuesta.

—¿Una sorpresa? Lo siento, mamá. No puedo ir hasta en la tarde, luego de mi examen

—Hizo un gesto de desagrado al decirlo—se disculpó—, y Darien no volverá hasta hoy en la noche. ¿Puedes traerla aquí?

—Oh, claro. Cuando llegues ya estará allí.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, Serena. —Un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella, el sonido de una risa ahogada y un murmullo divertido—. Ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos el domingo al mediodía. ¡No olviden venir!

—Adiós, mamá. Saluda a papá y a Sammy por mí.

La chica colgó el tubo del teléfono y se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Darien. Una vez allí, tomó sus apuntes de la universidad y volvió a ocupar su anterior posición sobre la cama, ignorando la mirada de su gata.

— ¿Quién era?

—Mamá. Dijo que traerá un paquete o algo por la tarde. Una sorpresa, no sé de qué se trata. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Una sorpresa—repitió Luna, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y preguntándose de qué podría tratarse, mientras la ojiazul comenzaba a repasar sus escritos.

.

.

—No, no he ido a mi casa aún, Darien—habló por teléfono Serena—. Necesito conseguir un libro para mi clase del viernes entrante; en cuanto lo haga, iré. ¿Llegarás tarde hoy?

—No lo creo. Está todo muy tranquilo por aquí. Pero bueno, eso no es necesariamente una buena señal cuando se trata de un hospital. Ya sabes cómo es. —Hizo un gesto de desagrado al decirlo. En días como hoy, en los que se encontraba cansado por exceso, era que deseaba nada ocurriera, aunque eso pudiera suponer resignación ante la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Bien. Al menos eso creo. —Rió, insegura—. Ya debo irme, amor. Han conseguido mi libro, debo ir a recogerlo—dijo mientras veía cómo le hacían señas desde el mostrador.

—Está bien. Te veo en casa.

—Te amo. Adiós.

—También yo. Adiós.

Una tecla presionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo la conexión que les había permitido hablar durante los últimos diez minutos. La rubia se dirigió hacia quién había solicitado su presencia en aquél lugar y tomó el pedido entre sus cautelosas manos, agradeciéndole a la mujer.

Caminó lentamente hacia la salida del lugar, luego de haber abonado lo adquirido, y salió, contenta. Agotada, pero contenta por haber concluido las clases de ese día y haber tenido una actuación decente en su examen más importante del semestre. Avanzó sin darse cuenta por las calles, pensando en lo relajada que se sentiría al llegar a su casa y tomar un baño, en el tiempo que pasaría con su querido Darien, y cuando llegó a la entrada del apartamento, se sorprendió por la rapidez de su caminar inconsciente.

Sacó su juego de llaves del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y se dispuso a abrir con una de ellas la puerta, esperando encontrar oscuridad y silencio cuando se adentrara en el lugar. Una tenue luz proveniente de una de las habitaciones, no obstante, la recibió y, como si estuviera envuelta en un halo de luz destinado a apagar la penumbra del ambiente solitario, una figura se acercó hacia ella y pronunció con una voz ronca su nombre.

Su sorpresa estaba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Serena?


End file.
